The present invention relates generally to a method of playing a game. More particularly, this invention relates to a board game of chance and strategy to be played by a plurality of players.
Many people find playing board games to be a very enjoyable and relaxing way to spend an evening. However, there exists a need for a game suitable for players of all ages and keeps the interest of all the players over extended periods of time. Many complex games may keep the interest of a more experienced player over extended periods, but these games are often not suitable for many younger players. In addition, such complex games give an unfair advantage to players that have played that game in the past, since they have acquired knowledge of the intricacies of strategy and tactics essential for winning. In contrast, easier games often fail to possess a level of complexity necessary to keep the interest of all the players throughout the playing time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a game capable of being played by both unskilled and experienced players. Yet, the game must offer a selection of strategy options for the mature player. The game must also introduce elements of chance for the relatively unskilled player so that the unskilled player has an opportunity to prevail over the more mature player.